nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickolas the Hedgehog and the Dark Temple
Overview Nick stumbles upon a Temple, he goes into it since he senses a Dark Energy. Good Guys Nickolas the Hedgehog - Main Character. Main Protagenist. Justin the Hedgehog - Nick's Sensei. Minor Character. Bad Guys Mind-Controlled Bow-Staff Guy - First Boss (By Boss i mean strong enemy) Nick fights Various Ninjas - Appear a lot, Weak. Mind-Controlled White-Eyed Long-Swordsman - Second Boss Nick Fights. Mind-Controlled Dillian the Hedgehog Dark Master - Final Fight, Main Antagonist. Story Nick woke up and decided to go outside and explore for a bit. Nick found a temple, it appeared to go underground. "WOAH!" said Nick. "I'm sensing high levels of Dark Energy from it. I'm going inside." Nick went in it. He was in a room with a Guy with a Bow-Staff, he had a Dark Aura. "..." The Bow-Staff guy said. "Someone came... You'll never escape... No-body ever did..." "What are you talking about?" Nick said. The Bow-Staff Guy came at him. The Bow-Staff Guy tried to wack Nick but Nick jumped and fired a bunch of Energy Blasts at The Bow-Staff Guy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The Bow-Staff Guy said before exploding. "OK, Hey there's a wide corridor, I'm going down it." Nick said walking down it. Suddenly a bunch of Ninjas came down and started attacking Nick. Nick Fought hard, he blasted them all at once, he was in a room with a long swordsman, with glowing white eyes. "..." He said "You'll die here..." The White eyed guy came at Nick. Nick blasted him, jumped behind him, pulled out a sword, and stabbed him. "OK, another corridor, let's go then." Nick said walking down it. Ninjas flew down, but Nick disappeared, and a blast destroyed them all, Nick used a fake Nick to lure the ninjas, the real Nick walked down the corridor. Nick came down to a room, it was giant, there was a Hedgehog standing there. "You've beaten a Longsword, but how about a giant sword?" the Hedgehog said. The Hedgehog slashed at Nick. "Woah, that thing's not gonna cut me, it's gonna crush me!" Nick said before dodging another slash. Nick continued dodging slashes and homing attacked the Hedgehog. "I'll brake it, it's only stone after all." Nick said. Nick punched the sword in half, but two symbols appeared above the Hedgehog, two stone boxing glove like he object fell on his hands as he dashed towards Nick. "Woah!" Nick said before dashing out of the way of the Hedgehog's punch. Nick and the Hedgehog were exchanging blows until the Hedgehog's glove thing broke, Nick kicked him to the wall. "OK, That's enough!" the Hedgehog said. "Super-Sizing Jutsu!" the Hedgehog grew Gigantic, a giant sword fell as he jumped and grabbed it. "Well that explains the giant Room." Nick said before barely dodging a slash. "That Thing really will crush me now!" Nick saw a strange light near the Hedgehog's pocket. "A Chaos Emerald!" Nick said, the Hedgehog kicked Nick into the wall. Nick homing attacked the Hedgehog and grabbed the Emerald. "Hey Stonehenge!" Nick yelled at the Hedgehog. "Time for a fair fight!" "My weapons are made of stone, not me!" the Hedgehog said. Nick's quills went up as his entire body turned yellow, engulfed in a yellow aura. "My Emerald!" the Hedgehog said. Nick flew into the sword and broke it, the Hedgehog got those glove things again, he hit Super Nick into a wall. "OUCH!" Super Nick said. Super Nick tried fly into the Hedgehog, but the Hedgehog kicked him away. "OK, LET'S DO THIS!" Super Nick said. the Hedgehog punched Super Nick but Super Nick kept dodging his punches, then blasted the Hedgehog's face. Super Nick then flew into the Hedgehog's face multiple times. "OW!" the Hedgehog said. Super Nick flew and Punched the Hedgehog's Glove Things, braking them. Suddenly three symbols appeared above the Hedgehog, The sword appeared, but with the gloves on the hilt, attached, not hanging, or dangiling, attached. Super Nick saw his fur change to Green and back to Yellow, twice. "My super form's running out, Better end this, and FAST!" Super Nick thought to himself. "LET'S FINISH THIS!" Super Nick and the Hedgehog yelled. The tip of the sword charged a beam, it fired at Super Nick. "ULTIMATE!" Super Nick yelled putting his hands like a kamehameha. "SUPER!" the Hedgehog's blast was getting closer. In between Super Nick's Hands, a yellow orb charged, light shining through the gaps in his hands. "BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Super Nick yelled, firing The Blast. The Blasts collided in mid-air, trapped in a stalemate. The Blast seemed to get closer to Nick, Nick's losing the clash! Nick's Fur flashed rapidly from Yellow to Green. "Come on!" Nick used the last of his power in his blast. The Blast moved towards the Hedgehog, it completely destroyed the Hedgehog. The Hedgehog was in his Non-Giant form on the ground. Category:Fanfiction